This invention relates to a hay handler and unroller apparatus, and in particular pertains to improvements in the clamp arm and bracket design of a hay handler and unroller apparatus which enables the apparatus to handle a wide range of large round hay bale lengths.
Hay handlers and unrollers typically include a frame which is mounted to a tractor, normally by means of a three point hitch. Generally, a hay handler and unroller apparatus also includes a pair of clamp arms that are attached to the frame by means of a bracket which are used to hold the bale of hay in place. Securing devices are often attached at the outermost end of the clamp arms which pierce the hay bales to further secure the placement of the bale within the apparatus. For example, see the hay handler and unrollers produced by Worksaver, Inc., model numbers HHU-1550 and HHUN-1548. However, the prior art design of hay handlers and unrollers are only able to handle hay bales within a limited range of lengths. The brackets used in the prior art are attached in only one position to a frame and the distance between the clamp arms cannot be increased or decreased by a substantial amount to accommodate for bales of hay of differing lengths unless additional parts are used. Therefore, users/customers typically stock multiple separate hay handlers where each hay handler accommodates bales of hay of different specified lengths. Furthermore, since multiple units must be constructed, manufacturers are required to have an increased inventory with additional parts in stock to produce hay handlers of various sizes.